Tsukune Aono, The Demon Host
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono was just a regular old human. He didn't do well in school so he couldn't get into any other school. Fortunately or Unfortunately, he got into a school for monsters. Yokai Academy. Now he has to survive the school for monsters while trying to keep his own monster within him from surfacing. Warning: Rated M for Torture, Blood, Gore, Death, Sexual scenes(maybe), and FUN!
1. Tsukune Aono The Demon Host

**Hello everyone. This is another story idea, and if you read the authors note, this is the 1st story idea I had. Its one that I actually really wanted to do. So I hope you enjoy this story that will happen!**

**Oh, and I apologize, but I may be busy this weekend with my younger brother. I will try for at least one Iron Tsukune chapter update, but we will see.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono was just a regular young man. He is 16 years old, has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a loner really. He didn't have any friends, and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people cause they could be quite mean and scary. He liked girls of course, but he just couldn't really get the balls to ask them out or talk to them for that matter. Yea he was a strange young man, but he had a good heart.

Tsukune didn't do well in school, so he couldn't get into any schools locally. Luckily his father miraculously found a random invitation to a school called, Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune was kind of cautious because it was found on the street. However, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... How wrong he was.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. He sighed and began to walk through the forest. He kept his eyes to the ground, fixating on his shoes. He kept on walking until he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and he looked up, looking into the blood red eyes of a silver haired girl. "Watch where you are walking." The girl just glared down at him like he was nothing but trash. The girl sniffed the air and approached Tsukune, kneeling down to him. "Hmm, your blood. It smells... human..." She wiped a bit from his cheek and tasted it. "You are a human. Interesting..." The girl stood up and crossed her arms. "You are going to be my meals from now on. Understood?" The boy just looked at her with confusion. "Uh, im sorry, but you are really freaking me out. Have a good day." Tsukune ran away from her, heading into the school.

Tsukune was around six feet tall, had chocolate brown eyes and hair. He also didnt really obey the schools dressing laws, so he wore a green T-shirt, and green cargo pants. It was a dark green color. On his neck he had a green and brown chain. It looks strange, but at the end of the chain was a lantern like object. It was around four inches tall, and two inches wide. It was brown and a eerie light green light was shining from it.

Tsukune ran into the class room, and placed his chin on his hands, while he laid his head on the desk. About five minutes later, the door opened and there she was. The silver haired girl. She walked in and looked around, spotting the boy laying his head on the desk. She walked over which made so many boys wolf whistle, and eye rape her. She stood before his desk and looked down at him. "Running away? I cannot allow that..." The teacher walked in and looked at the girl. "Miss? Are you harassing a student?" The girl blew the hair out of her face and sat down behind Tsukune, ignoring the question.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your teacher! Well I am sure you already know this, but Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune fell out of his seat at that, which made everyone stare at him. He was in disbelief until he saw the big man a seat in front to the right laugh.

"A bunch of boring rules. If we do happen to spot a human. Why not just eat it? They are only food anyway to us."

"Well there is no chance of that! Humans cant even get in this area. There is a barrier created by the three dark lords in order to secure this place"

Tsukune was about to speak before he felt his desk shift from a violent kick. The girl leaned over and her hot breath was on his ear lobe. "Don't laugh about monsters... they are very real... and if they find out what you are, they will kill you for being here..." The boy shuddered and placed his head in his arms. "Don't worry... I will protect you... of course I have a price... your blood. You see, I am a vampire and I hear human blood is delicious, and yours is just divine. I think it was fate that we met.." She began to chuckle evilly after she finished whispering in his ear.

The school day kept on going, and it was about four hours since the school started, the vampire was torturing the boy. She kept on kicking the back of his chair, licking the back of his neck, and not letting him get the class work done. His fists were clenched and his face looked like he was constipated. Tsukune was holding in anger, like if he let it out, bad things would happen.

_Bam..._

_Bam..._

_Bam..._

The girl wouldn't stop kicking his seat. "Stop now... or I may not be able to control what's going to happen next..." Tsukune warned her. Moka leaned in and smirked. He touched the boys shoulders, but froze. Her eyes went wide, as if she saw something she shouldn't. She leaned back against the chair, and left the boy alone for the rest of the day.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. _The bell for the end of school rung. It was a half day so they let out at lunch. Tsukune grabbed his bag and looked back at Moka. She wasn't scared anymore, but she did look at Tsukune with surprise and curiosity. Tsukune sighed and walked away, heading towards the dormitories, going to the room that was assigned to him. Moka grabbed her bags and began to walk towards the dormitories as well. _'What was that... There is something off about that Tsukune fellow... He is hiding something, and its like he doesn't like it...´_ Her thoughts trailed off as she ran into someone. It was a very tall man, taller then Tsukune. It was a six foot six man with long blonde hair. He looked down at Moka with a smirk. "Watch where you are going next time... Otherwise I may have to punish you." Moka laughed. "Punish me? Good luck with that fool." The man grinned and walked away. Moka entered the dormitory building, going to her room.

Little did Moka know... she had a target painted on her back.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go Fuck yourself.**


	2. The Demon rises

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Tsukune, The Demon Host. I have decided that this fic, and the Infinite Stratos fic will be the two fics ill work on at the same time. I hope you enjoy this fic, as I did. I had quite fun with this fic. hehehehe.**

**Warning though. This contains torture and blood. if you guys enjoy this chapter, I may just have to... increase the torture and blood for later ;)**

* * *

It was the weekend at the Yokai Academy, and the dorms were being assigned. As Tsukune was a last minute addition, he had to share a room with someone. He currently was standing outside of a dorm room which had the number, 666 on it. His eyes narrowed and he mentally face palmed at that. 'Of fucking course, I get the number 666. Sigh.'

Tsukune knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The door opened about twenty seconds later and there stood the silver haired girl. She then grew a big smile. "Well, well, well. This is going to be fun." Tsukunes heart sank in his chest, as he found out that his tormentor is his roommate. She stepped aside and let Tsukune in, who placed his bag on the couch. He sat down on the couch and opened the bag, rummaging through his belongings.

"So, Tsukune is it?" Tsukune nodded. "What are you exactly?"

"Human, like you know."

"That's not everything though, I know you are hiding something."

"Then I will continue to hide it as it is none of your business."

Moka growled at him, not liking that he would continue to hide something from her. She was a vampire! Why wouldn't he spill it to her! She knows she is pretty, so its like, why isn't he bending over backwards for her! This irritated the proud, arrogant vampire, who proceeded to pounce on Tsukune. "I am going to have your blood!" When she finished what she said, she fell off of Tsukune, who pushed her off.

"I warned you in the classroom, not to mess with me. So just leave me alone. Im sure you don't like me, and that way I cant like you, so lets just stay roommates and give each other space." Said Tsukune, who looked away from the girl. He obviously had some demons from his past. Moka realized this, and let Tsukune be alone for a while.

Moka climbed into the shower, and began to wash her body. Tsukune, however, opened a book and began to read.

* * *

"Are the preparations made?"

"Yes sir. The human has finally gotten the room with the vampire. We can have some fun now."

"Good. Good. Tonight, we have our revenge on the vampire family, and we kill that human scum."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Tsukune was laying down on the couch, sleeping soundly. It was around dinner time, but he didn't sleep the day he came to school, so he needed the sleep. Moka left the bathroom and looked upon the sleeping human. She had a towel around her chest and waist, covering her naked form. She took out a blood packet, punctured it with her fangs and drank. "Ugh... These are just terrible, but its what we need..." She said with disgust in her tone. Tsukune woke up when she opened the bathroom door.

"If its so disgusting, then why drink it?"

"Cause we need blood to live as vampires. Currently, the only good tasting blood is that of a human or a vampire mate."

"I See..." Tsukune sat up and looked at the ground. "What if I said I would give you my blood once in a while...?"

Moka raised a brow. "I would be very happy to finally have good tasting blood, and I suppose I would thank you."

Tsukune pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. "Then... you can come and have a meal..."

Moka walked over and sat down next to Tsukune. "You sure? It does hurt a bit."

Tsukune chucked with a bit of evil. "Lets just say, You don't know true pain until you have gone through what I have." Moka was about to answer but Tsukune just waved her off, telling her to ahead with her meal. He tilted his neck and kept it steady. Moka approached and her mouth was on his neck. She then sank her fangs into his neck, which elicited a yelp of pain then a moan. She giggled a bit, but began to drink. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him still as she kept drinking.

About ten seconds passed and Tsukune was released. She licked his wound closed, which elicited another moan from his lips, making Moka giggle. A knock was heard at the door, and Moka answered. It was a tall black haired body with glasses, followed by a couple other men and women in the same suit. "You are to come with us. Both of you. The captain wants to see you." Tsukune got up and Moka helped him on his feet. He was a bit woozy from the blood loss.

"Why does he want to see us?" Asked Tsukune.

"I am not permitted to answer that. Just follow us to the roof."

Tsukune shrugged and followed, while Moka was a bit skeptical. She didn't like to be commanded to do anything, but she promised her father she would behave for the most part. They exited the stairs onto the roof, and there stood a large man.

"Welcome, welcome. Tsukune is it? My name is Kuyou and I am here to kill you for trespassing on school grounds."

"Trespassing? I go to school here."

"My apologies, I wasn't clear. You are to die for being a human, and the vampire is to die for harboring the human."

Moka eyed the man. "Curious... you set us up in the same room for this didn't you? You just want me dead for running into you."

"Spot on."

"Well, then I dare you to try and kill me!" Moka ran at the boy and round house kicked him in the back into the wall behind Tsukune. "HA! Not so tough now are we?" Moka began to fight with the other students, sending them into walls and off the roof as well.

Tsukune was standing still, watching everything. He was amazed with the vampire speed and power, and slightly frightened. Tsukune began to open his mouth to praise her, but blood was coughed up instead. He looked down and noticed a spear of fire was in his gut. Moka looked over. "Tsukune!" Tsukune fell down to his knees, staring at the wound.

While Moka was distracted, one of the officers dumped a bucket of water on her head, sending her to her knees. Then a spear of fire hit her in the gut as well, sending her to cough up blood. She of course, wouldn't die from that, but it hurt like HELL.

"It is funny really. You are one of the strongest monsters, yet you guys also carry the most weaknesses. It really is funny." Said Kuyou with a very happy smile. He was in his ultimate form, a humanoid fox demon with blue fire. "Now, I think its time to end your life. Don't you agree?" Moka couldn't speak as the pain was radiating through her body.

Tsukune began to stand while Kuyou was charging for an attack. Kuyou turned his attention to Tsukune. Tsukune had his hands on his head, clawing at the top of his head. "No! Get out of my head! AAAH!" Tsukune began to scream in pain. The lantern on his neck began to glow green, as if responding.

"Don't you want to save the vampire?" Said a voice out of Tsukunes mouth. It was a very deep voice, with a hint of other voices behind it. It gave the voice a very evil presence, and it scared the crap out of the other beings. It even gave Kuyou a bit of a shock.

"Get out of my head! I cant let you out again!" Tsukunes voice was back in its own, and the lantern began to violently shake on his neck. His finger nails were clawing at his cheek, and the sides of his face, making blood roll down. Everyone froze, watching what was happening, not wanting to get in the way of the conversation between whoever the other person is and Tsukune.

"Whether you like it or not, we share the same body. The only way to save your vampire friend is to release me, and let me play."

"NO! I cannot allow it! You will kill her when you get the chance!" Tsukune had tears falling from his eyes, as he began to rip off the skin of his cheek, revealing the flesh underneath.

"What the hell is this?" Kuyou said with a grin. "This is quite interesting. He is killing himself for us!" The entire police force began to laugh, watching the scene ahead.

"I will spare the vampire. I give you my word. She hasn't exactly harmed you yet, so I have no good reason to play with her. Release me, and I will protect the vampire!"

"I..." Tsukunes voice was caught in his throat, as he didn't know what to say. He nodded and his hands released his face. Blood flowed freely down his face, onto the ground.

"This is going to hurt." Tsukune immediately screamed in pain as smoke began to rise from his eyes. He began to walk from his position, over towards the side of the roof. His screams were of excruciating pain, as the smoke began to come from his entire face. His eyeballs caught on fire, and then the fire spread to his entire body. The fire was green and ghost-like. He looked like a bonfire!

"What the hell?" Kuyou said.

The entire sky then entered a new color scheme. It was a dark green, a eerie green. Mist began to flow from the forest, covering the entire school with its vision obscuring. The unlit candles and torches began to light with green fire. Tsukune was now gone from everyone's vision, while Moka and Kuyou was in the middle. The mist wouldn't cover them, but left them in the eye. The screams of pain were no longer heard from Tsukune, as if he died. The sounds of chains rattling on the ground were heard.

* * *

A man in a white priests outfit was sitting at his desk in his office. He smiled a eerie smile while he placed his hands together. "So... The Chain Warden has finally appeared after two hundred years..."

* * *

Two little children's voices were heard from out of the mist. They began to sing...

_Cling clang, go the chains,  
Someone's out to find you,_

_Cling clang, oh the chains,  
The warden's right behind you. _[Moka saw the face of something in the mist, behind Kuyou and the remaining two men. When Kuyou turned around, the face was gone. The face looked like a skull without a back. It also had no jaw, as if the chin and lower teeth were held up by some unknown force. Its entire face was covered in fire, while it had some weird type of hair. It was three chains that had a tiny hook at the top.] _  
_

_Quick now, his seeking chains,  
Approach with their shrill scrape,_

_Don't stop, flee the chains,  
Your last chance to escape! _[Two hooks was sent into the backs of the two remaining officers, who were seeking for Tsukune.]

Drag the chains, drag the chains,  
With all the strength you may!

_Drag the chains, drag the chains,  
'Ere they drag you away!_ [They began to scream in pain, as they were slowly being drawn into the mist. Kuyou reached out to them, but then they were just yanked into the mist, their screams disappearing.]

Cling clang, go the chains!  
There's no more time for fear!

_Cling clang, go the chains!  
The last sound that you'll hear! _[A large sickle was sent from the mist, and slashed the back of Kuyou.]

"AAAAAAH!" A little blow was flowing from the tiny cut in Kuyous back. It wasn't very deep at all, almost like a cat scratch. It hurt like hell though. Kuyou turned around and noticed that the mist was dissipating. Kuyou looked at the large being with a sickle in its right hand and a large lantern in his left. "What are you?!" Asked Kuyou who was in pain.

"I am the thing under the bed." Said the large being, teasing Kuyou. Kuyou launched a large fireball at the monster, only to have it cut in half with the sickle. The sickle while launched through the fireball, scratched the abs of Kuyou, sending some more blood to fall to the ground. Kuyou screamed in pain, and began to launch multiple fireballs at the monster. The monster just raised his lantern, having the fireballs collide with it, and get swallowed in. From the lantern, screams could be heard, though it wasn't too loud.

* * *

Moka was watching this monster, who had the same voice which came out of Tsukune. His face was the same face she saw when she touched Tsukune on the shoulders the first day of school. He had a aura that surpassed her father. His entire being was pure evil and hatred, and now she knew why Tsukune wanted him locked up. This thing was a true monster.

* * *

Kuyou got to his feet and began to run away from the monster, heading for the stairs. The sickle was launched from across the roof, wrapping around his neck. "Going somewhere?" The monster began to drag Kuyou back to him. "Wretched mongrels get the leash." The monster was toying with him.

Moka eyed him, knowing this isn't Tsukune. The monster turned to her, sensing that she is worried about him. "The boy is fine. He is currently in a separate part of the lantern, away from the others. His body will be healed, and he will be unconscious for a while once I finish here." Moka was worried that he would kill Tsukune. He read her mind. "I do not intend on killing the boy. I am actually bound to him. If he dies by me, then I will die for good." Moka nodded.

The monster turned his attention back to Kuyou. The monster had Kuyou on his knees, in front of him. He dragged the blade across his chest, cutting a bit deeper in him, letting the blood flow free. "Flesh is a prison." Kuyou screamed in pain, his entire body shaking in pain.

"Please... Let me go! I wont harm Tsukune or Moka again! I promise!"

The monster began to laugh maniacally, his voice carrying into the entire school. "It's over when I say." The blade was then being forced into his back, slowly cutting a nice centimeter deep line from his lower back to his neck. The monster was careful to not hit the spine, and to avoid any arteries. His methods were deliberate, evil and sadistic.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Death? No... Nothing that simple." The monster began to laugh again as Kuyou aimed a punch at his face, trying to escape. The monster raised his blade, only for Kuyou to end up missing his middle finger.

"You're falling apart... What to do with the pieces?"

He screamed in pain as Moka began to gain strength. "What are you?" Asked Moka. The monster looked at her. "I am Thresh and I am also known as, The Chain Warden. I gather souls to play with for eternity. When I am locked inside the lantern when Tsukune has his body, I get to play with the souls of the damned forever." Thresh looked at Moka.

"Will you let Kuyou go now? I think he has had enough."

"Oh, but I am having fun playing with him! His mind hasn't even snapped yet!"

"Let him go Thresh... Please." Thresh groaned. He dropped Kuyou from the chains wrapped like a leash around his neck, only to kick Kuyou away. Thresh looked at Moka.

"I will return to play again Moka... Remember that...Some beings don't deserve to be released... You are just lucky that my host likes you" Thresh's head began to extinguish itself, and reform back into Tsukunes head. The body that looked like steel, reformed into the thinner body of Tsukune. The lantern shrunk and wrapped itself around Tsukunes neck, while the sickle was sucked back into the lantern. Tsukune fell into Moka's arms, his head buried into her bosom. Moka picked him up and carried him away, heading to her dorm.

Moka laid Tsukune down on the couch, who was sleeping soundly. She would talk to him in the morning, so she laid in her bed, going to sleep herself... _'Tsukune... I now know why you want Thresh to not come out...'_

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	3. The Next Day

**Decided to make two chapters in two days for this story. Why not right?**

**For this chapter, I decided to add a little fluffyness. Im using this story to try new things for me, so moo**

* * *

Tsukune woke up the next morning, waking up in the arms of Moka. He immediately went upright, waking her up. He had a look of fright on his face, pulling his knees to him. He began to shiver. "Tsukune? Are you ok?" Tsukune didn't talk, putting his chin on his knees. "Tsukune... come on... Talk to me."

"I... I released him..." Tsukune said, his head now buried in his legs. Moka rubbed his back, soothing him.

"You did... and he saved us. He also let Kuyou live..."

"I... I see..."

"Tsukune...? What is he exactly?"

"Um... he is the son of the devil... and his job was to bring bad souls to hell.. and torture them forever. However... He grew too powerful... with each soul, his strength increased. He was stronger then the devil at one point, but the devil beat him with his army and killed him. However, he now became a specter... so now he lives in this lantern, and fulfills his job."

"He is quite scary..."

"I know..." Tsukune said, his knees finally normal, as he sat upright. "I just hope he doesn't hurt the people I care for."

"He shouldn't.. as long as they don't commit too much of a crime to get his attention"

Tsukune nodded and got up. "Alright. Come with me." Moka got up from her seat and tilted her head.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"That doesn't help."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." Tsukune took Moka's hand and walked with her out of the dorm, taking her out into the forest. He was heading out towards the tunnel, where they could sit at the edge of the ocean, and look out at the beauty, and wait for the sunset. Moka blushed a bit but shrugged it off once she heard some screaming. It was the sound of two women, being picked on. Moka and Tsukune ran towards the sound, coming upon a purple haired girl and a blue haired girl who was well endowed. They were beaten and bruised, but the attackers were too. It was three lizard men, a large ogre, and two Cyclops. They were closing in with lecherous eyes.

"Hey! Leave those two women alone!" Tsukune yelled. The monsters began to laugh and turn their attention to Tsukune. The large cylcop's picked him up and threw him into a tree.

"Tsukune!" Moka said. She began to growl in anger, leaping into the air doing a downwards kick into the cylcop's head, then a sideways sweep in mid air, hitting him in the face, knocking him out. The other monsters were frozen in her aura, until she round house kicked each one of them into other trees. They were defeated.

Tsukune got up from the tree and wobbled over. He leaned against the tree. "Are you two girls ok?"

"Yes! Thank you so much you too!"

Moka rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well, im glad you two are ok."

"Thanks. I am Mizore and this girl is Kurumu. We are indebted to you."

Tsukune smiled. "Oh their is no need for that!"

Kurumu gripped onto Tsukunes left arm, with Mizore on the right. "Oh, but we insist... We could perhaps... give you a reward now?" Kurumu said with a seductive purr. Moka turned around, a brow raised.

"Oh yes, we would love to reward our brave hero."

"Oh, I didn't do much! It was all Moka! So you have no need to reward me with the money! I have enough!"

Moka rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. She walked over and picked the two girls up. She pulled them to her and growled. "The boy is mine." She whispered

They pouted at her. "Oh but come on. Its not like you are dating him." Mizore whispered. Kurumu nodded.

"Yea, he's free game!"

"He is mine, and if you want him, you have to go thru me." Moka said with venom. Both girls shut up and looked down. They know they have no chance.

"This isn't over." Said Kurumu. Moka smiled and nodded.

"Good, its no fun if I cant kick your butt later."

Tsukune walked over. "Are you girls having fun?"

"Of course." Said Moka with a innocent smile.

"That's great! Ok well, lets go back to school. Its dark and im getting a bit sleepy."

Moka nodded and everyone went their separate ways. Tsukune and Moka opened the door to their dorm where Tsukune took the couch. "You know, you don't have to sleep there."

"Where would I sleep then?"

"Well, you can sleep in the bed."

"But that's yours."

"Doesn't mean we cant sleep together..." Said Moka with a seductive voice.

"Oh, alright." Said Tsukune, clueless once again. Tsukune dropped his clothes so he is in his boxers, and climbed in while Moka went to the bathroom. Tsukune curled up on one side, not using the pillow. Moka came back in a see through negligee. Tsukune was busy looking at the wall, ready to sleep.

"You ok over there?"

"Yea, I don't have a pillow, but I suppose two people wasn't supposed to be in a dorm."

"You can use the pillow I have with me."

"Oh no, that would be wrong of me."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Moka sighed and laid on the pillow, falling asleep while Tsukune fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Movie Night and the Kiss

**Enjoy this! ^_^ This is another chapter :D **

**This is a fluffyish chapter..**

* * *

It was morning and Tsukune was wide awake. He woke up a hour before the sun but he couldn't move. Why? Well, he was being snuggled to death by the vampire chick. She had her arms around him while she put his head on her breasts, and her chin on his head. He was a teddy bear! Of course he loved the feel of her breasts, but he couldn't say that out loud without getting his butt kicked.

Moka was snuggling Tsukune, purring in her sleep. Unconsciously during her sleep, she began to nip at his neck, motioning her feeding. Tsukune yelped softly, and froze instantly. _'For a vampire, she sure sleeps cutely...' _Tsukune sighed and just relaxed in her breasts, going back to sleep.

A couple hours later in the weekend, Moka woke up. She yawned and noticed that she had clinged onto Tsukune in the night, and laid him on her boobies. She smiled, knowing she one upped those two seductive women from the night before. She moaned softly, when Tsukune turned his head to the side, rubbing her breasts. When Tsukune woke up, she put a hand over her mouth, blushing.

"Morning Moka." Tsukune said, yawning afterwards.

"Morning Tsukune."

"Hungry? You can feed if you want to." Tsukune turned his head to the side, revealing his neck. Moka nodded and bit down on his neck, drinking his precious life force, enjoying the deliciousness that was flowing down her throat. After about ten seconds, she licked the wound close, eliciting a moan from Tsukune who immediately closed his mouth blushing. "Sorry, that was a mouse"

"If you say so." Moka smiled as both got up from the bed and got dressed with a new change of clothes. "So what do we do today?"

"Movie?"

"That sounds good. I have some here that I brought from home."

"Speaking of, what is your home like?"

"Well, its basically a castle. My family is rich cause my father is a Dark Lord, while my mother was the leader of the Dark Lords."

"Was?"

"My mother left when I was young, so I haven't seen her since." Moka said as she fumbled through the bookshelf, picking out a nice good horror movie.

"Oh. Im sorry Moka."

"Its alright." She replied while popping in the DvD of Freddy vs Jason. The movie began to play. Both Tsukune and Moka sat on the couch, while Moka was slowly, scooting over to snuggle with Tsukune. Tsukunes eyes were fixated on the screen as he saw Jason.

"Lets go Jason! WOO!"

"Fuck Jason. Freddy is better."

"Fuck Freddy!"

"Fuck you"

"Fuck you too!"

Tsukune and Moka shared a laugh and continued to watch the movie. "So Tsukune, how did you and Thresh become one?"

"Well, the lantern was a gift by my grandmother, who died years and years ago. She put it on me, but Thresh didn't surface until about... five years ago which was two years after the gift."

"I see. Why did he surface."

"I... I rather not talk about it."

"Alright, I wont force it." Moka replied as Jason cut the head off of a boy.

The movie was near the end as Jason and Freddy were fighting it out.

"Fuck yes! Kick his ass Jason!"

"C'mon Freddy! SHOW JASON THAT YOU ARE THE MASTER OF DEMISE!"

"Jason! Rip is legs off and beat him with it!"

"Gouge his eyes out!"

Moka and Tsukune were cheering on their favorite characters as Moka finally snuggled into Tsukune. Tsukune looked down and wrapped his arm around Moka, hugging her to him. He was clueless and thought she was cold, but Moka smiled and was happy the way it was.

The movie ended and Tsukune was giddy. "HA! Jason won!"

"Fuck you! Jason had teammates!"

"Oh boo hoo hoo! All is fair in love and war!"

"Freddy was still better."

"Not according to the win."

"Fuck You!"

"Fuck you too!"

Moka tackled Tsukune onto the floor and both began to roll on the floor over each other for dominance. Tsukune was smiling as Moka was growling in playfulness. Tsukune lost, so Moka stuck her tongue out and got off of him. It was nearing dinner time, so Tsukune and Moka left the dorm room, heading out towards the cafeteria. Kurumu and Mizore appeared out of no where near the gates, and walked with Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune." Said Mizore in her quiet voice.

"Oh hello Mizore. Hello Kurumu."

Moka growled a bit, seeing the two girls hang off of his arms, their cleavage being shown very well thanks to the low cut shirts. The girls and Tsukune walked into the cafeteria as they all picked up their meal. Tsukune sat at a large table as Kurumu and Mizore sat on either side, while Moka was sitting across. Mizore stuck her tongue out at Moka as both Kurumu and Mizore rubbed their hands on his thighs. His cluelessness didn't help though.

"Uh, Im quiet warm actually. You can stop rubbing."

Mizore raised a brow. "Oh, well, we want something else Tsukune."

"Whats that?"

"We want your Co-" They were immediately silenced as Moka glared at them with fire. Moka immediately grabbed Tsukunes shirt and pulled him over towards the middle of the table. She crashed his lips onto hers, her eyes telling the other girls. 'He is Mine'. Tsukunes eyes went wide but he immediately melted into the kiss, only to sadden a bit when she let go.

"I... I um..." Tsukune was babbling. Moka smirked and left the cafeteria after her meal, heading to her room. Tsukune got up about five minutes after of thinking. Mizore and Kurumu stormed off after Moka did, knowing they just lost. Tsukune opened the door and looked at Moka. "I... Um.."

"Something wrong."

"I.. Um,... No."

Tsukune and Moka climbed into their bed, and Tsukune fell asleep with questions in his head...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Authors note

**Ok, I have a poll on my profile.**

**I plan on doing a chapter tonight for this story, however, I want to know what everyone wants.**

**This will be the first time ill do something the audience wants.**

**There are two selections for Thresh to come out and play while the other option is mor Tsukune x Moka**

**I would hurry if I were you as I plan on doing it tonight before bed.**

**edit:**

**I could possibly do a Fluffy and a fight, but still vote on the poll. It regards on what I should do.**

**Should I send tsukune to Mokas castle for the summer/winter.**

**OR**

**Should I make a new opponet?**


	6. Winter Vacation mixed with blood

**Here is anotehr chapter for this! I hope you have some fun with it. ;) I know I did. Mwahahaha**

* * *

Tsukune woke up when the morning came around. He ran to the window and noticed something. It was white! Snow had fallen! He was happy because he didn't get to have snow in Japan where he lived! He was giddy so he immediately began to rush thru the drawers, ignoring the sleeping Moka who groaned as she woke up. "Ugh what are you doing?"

"Snow!" He got on his clothes and ran out the door and down the stairs. He leapt into the snow, making it rain white. He began to make a snow angel while the other students looked at him with the look, "has he not seen snow?" Tsukune didn't have a care in the world as he rolled around in his first snow day.

Moka got up from her bed and began to get dressed, making herself a cup of tea right before she got the clothes on. She came outside with a sleepy look and the mug in her hand as she looked down at Tsukune. "You having fun?"

Tsukune was smiling as he looked at her as he was laying down. "Yes! Come down and have some fun Moka!"

"You act like you have never seen snow before."

"I haven't! This is my first day!"

"Oh boy, what life have you been living?" She chuckled as she said that before leaping down from the balcony, landing near Tsukune. "Speaking of snow, would you like to spend the week at my house?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun! Will I get to meet your family?"

"Of course. Just behave yourself and act in a polite manner."

"I am always polite."

"You aren't with me."

"Well, you don't deserve it!"

"I don't do I?" Moka picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at Tsukune, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh that's it!" He leapt away and picked up a handful of snow, chucking it at Moka. It hit her mug, dropping it all over the snow.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"Drink this!" He tossed another snow ball, right at her mouth. She growled and glared at him before picking up two handfuls and chucking it at Tsukune.

"DIE!" Moka screamed. Tsukune ducked and tackled Moka into the snow, pinning her down.

"I win you lose." Moka laughed as she then flipped Tsukune over, sitting on top of him. She took some snow and rubbed it in his face.

"I don't think so!" Tsukune squirmed under her and then stopped when she stopped.

"ok ok, you win." Tsukune said defeated. Moka stuck her tongue out and helped Tsukune up.

"We can leave now if you wish. School is out for the week on Monday."

"Cool! I will get packed!" Tsukune ran up the stairs and into the room, packing clothing and all his items into a suitcase. Moka followed him and was already packed the day before. Apparently, she assumed Tsukune was going to come anyways so she packed ahead. Tsukune rolled his eyes at that then smiled as he finished. "Ok so what now?"

"We can walk." Moka took Tsukunes hand and both began to walk hand and hand out the room and down the pathway to the tunnel.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Tsukune and Moka began to exit the tunnels dimensional portal, entering a land filled with snow. The trees were covered with it, so it was white mixed with pink. It was beautiful and Tsukune was in awe. They came upon the front door, and Moka opened it. She was greeted by a goblin maid who took their stuff and took it to her room.

"Tsukune. Remember. Be polite. My father isn't a fan of humans."

"Oh... I will be on my best behavior." He said confidently. Moka kissed Tsukune on the cheek. A little girl came running into Mokas arms, nuzzling her breasts. "Big Sister!" said the little child.

"Hi Kokoa." Moka said as she began to pry the tiny red head off.

"Who are you?" Kokoa said to Tsukune. She began to sniff him. "You are a human aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Hello Miss Kokoa. I am Tsukune."

"Tch." She said ignoring him. "So why did you bring a human here? You know Father wont approve."

"I am sure he could make an exception."

"Tsk Tsk. We will see." Kokoa said as she skipped off. Moka opened up the large throne room with Tsukune's hand in her own, walking towards the man on the Throne.

"Why is their a human in this house?" said Issa with a hint of anger.

"Dad, calm down. This is Tsukune. He has been my friend after a week of school."

"I do not like humans Moka. You should know better."

"Why can you not make an exception?"

"Do you not remember when we sealed you up for middle school? Humans tortured you and treated you like scum. You were bullied every day and cried every day. That is why I hate humans."

"Tsukune isn't like that Dad."

"They all are Moka. Let me show you!" Issa said as he blasted Tsukune into a wall with the aura.

"Dad!" She ran to Tsukune who got up.

"I would not harm Moka..." Said Tsukune weakly. He was then reblasted into the ceiling, before landing on his face.

"Silence! You do not deserve to speak!"

"Tsukune!" Moka cried. Tsukune coughed up some blood. "Release Thresh. I know that you don't want to, but there is nothing that I can do right now."

"I cant release him.. he will kill Issa."

"Kill me?! HAHAHAHAHA" Issa began to laugh with a malicious voice. "Foolish boy. You are surrounded by vampires. I am a Dark Lord!"

"You underestimate Thresh dad."

"I do?" Issa smiled. "Then let us see who this Thresh is. Let us see if he can fight your sisters!"

Mokas eyes went wide. "No! You cant do that to Tsukune dad!"

"Haha watch me!" He snapped and Mokas four sisters walked in from the Throne room entrance. There was Akua, Kokoa, Kahlua and Ria. "Hello sister!" Said Kahlua in a very energetic voice.

"I told you Dad wouldn't like it." Said Kokoa.

"Lets just get this over with." Akua said.

"I will enjoy this very much. I wonder what his blood tastes like Moka... heh" said the malicious Ria.

Tsukune stood up as his eyes began to smoke. He was changing.

"Is he setting himself on fire for us? I cant allow that! He will ruin the blood!" Said Ria, but Moka stood blocking Tsukune. A loud roar was heard from Tsukunes throat, and it was an animalistic sound. The windows nearby smashed into pieces as a white mist began to flow in.

"What is this...?" Asked Issa in shock. The entire throne room began to fill with the mist as Tsukune was no longer visible.

"What delightful agony we shall inflict." Thresh said with his usual ghost like voice.

"Who is there?!" Said Kokoa a bit scared.

"I am the thing under the bed..." The sounds of chains being dragged were heard. A chain wrapped around Kokoa's throat and dragged her into the mist. Akua reached out for her, but heard nothing. Kokoa screamed once when she got grabbed but she was immediately silenced.

Thresh laughed maliciously, toying with them. "Come out and play..." The mist cleared and it showed all the sisters together, except Kokoa who was knocked out cold. She was only unconscious and unharmed otherwise. Moka sighed in relief. Akua used the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou and slashed through Thresh's throat. The head came apart from the body and for ten seconds, the fire stopped. The head began to reattached to the body and the fire reignited.

"Oh, what a lovely move. This will be fun." The sickle was then swung at Akua with amazing speed, slashing at her gut. A nice cut about two centimeters deep was shown at Akua's belly. She screamed in pain. "Ahh... The sweet tones of misery." Kahlua took off her limiters and stabbed at Thresh with her bladed arms. Thresh took the hit but swung the sickle at the back of her knees. The sickle gut the back of her knees, sending her to the floor. Ria charged at Thresh only to get back handed with the lantern. Thresh began to swing the sickle over and over at the kneeled Kahlua, cutting her every second all over her body.

Kahlua began to cry, feeling all of the pain. Issa was watching from the chair. He couldn't save his daughters as doing so would mean that they are weak and they would feel terrible. Thresh was laughing evilly as he kept on cutting Kahlua. She then collapsed in a pool of blood, as he entire face was covered in cuts. Her chest and stomach just looked like a chopping block.

"You bastard!" Ria and Akua screamed. They both charged at him simultaneously. Thresh knocked Ria with the lantern once more, sending her into the wall near Issa. Thresh thrusted the sickle into Akua's cut in the gut, sending her into a screaming frenzy. Moka was looking at him.

"Thresh please stop! You have won!"

"Its over when I say!" Thresh said as he began to swing the sickle just like he did with Kahlua. "Screaming wont do you any good, but it's music to my ears." The sickle didn't even have a drop of blood on it. A pool of blood would begin to collect under Akua as Ria then charged at Thresh, slashing at him with much stronger and sharper bladed arms. Thresh was being struck, but his body wouldn't even budge. No blood or anything.

"Is that a mosquito?" Thresh said with a 'smile'. He bashed Akua in the head with the lantern, knocking her unconscious and making her slide next to Kahlua.

Issa looked at Moka. "Who is this Tsukune?! What have you brought here!?"

"You are a fool dad. Tsukune is a human, but you forced out the demon sealed within the lantern on his neck. That demon, is unstoppable and he enjoys toying with his victims! I cant even stop him now!"

"What have I done...?" Said Issa defeated as he watched Ria with chains around her neck, being dragged up the pillar by Thresh. She was being hung! Ria was grabbed at the chain, choking. Thresh was having a blast as he just kept on laughing and laughing, relishing in the pain.

"Thresh! Stop this! You are mad!" Moka exclaimed.

"Me, Mad? Hehe. Quite Likely." Thresh looked up at Ria being choked. She of course was being asphyxiated. When you are normally hung, its instant because the neck gets broken, but this was just torture. Thresh would purposely loosen the grip on the chains so she could breathe, but he would then tighten them, hanging her again. "Relax, Just let go" Thresh said to Ria.

"Please Thresh! You have won! Just stop! You wont be let out anymore if you don't stop!" Thresh looked at Moka and sighed. He released Ria to the ground and looked at Moka.

"So be it. I had enough fun for today." He looked at Issa. "You watched as I destroyed your daughters. I left the young one alone from the torture as she is just a child. Do not test Tsukune or Moka or I will return to hunt you." Thresh transformed back into Tsukune who looked at Moka with a smile.

"Hey Tsukune..."

"Hey Mo-" Tsukune's voice was cut short as his heart was instantly stabbed. It was Ria. She had a large blade in his heart, and his eyes looked at Moka with sorrow.

"Tsukune noooo!" Tsukune immediately, without the transformation, turned into Thresh. "You will now come with me." Thresh thrusted the lantern out in front, and black fire extended from it. It surrounded Ria with a square box, keeping her inside. She couldn't move. "Moka, I will not stop now. She will be mine forever."

"Take her. She just killed Tsukune! TAKE HER!"

Issa looked over at Moka. "What is he doing?!"

Thresh looked at Issa with a smile then back at Ria. "Ever seen your soul? Would you like to?" Thresh said with a giddy voice. A black essence, which looked like a ghost was then begin sucked out of her mouth. It had the face of Ria which was in anger. Her entire soul was pitch black, and she had a malicious smile. "Oh my. What a evil soul. This will be so much fun to play with." Thresh said as the soul was sucked into the lantern. The body then followed like a liquid into the lantern. Ria was gone.

Thresh immediately transformed back into Tsukune, who was unconscious. "Can we get her back?!" Issa asked. "I don't want her back and we can only get her back if Thresh allows it."

"She is your sister!"

"She is a monster who hurt Tsukune! All of you are monsters!"

"You are a monster too Moka! Don't forget that! He is only human! What are you going to do huh?! He will grow old and die!"

"Shut up! I will figure out a way! Just leave me alone!" Moka picked up Tsukune and ran with him to her room. She laid the unconscious human on the bed, and sat next to him. "Im sorry Tsukune. Sigh. I was stupid to bring you here." She laid next to Tsukune, and just laid there, protecting him.

* * *

**Read. Review. Fuck you**


	7. Authors note 2

**I just wanted to tell you all taht the next two chapters will have one fluffy and one Thresh.**

**I think next chapter will be the fluffyness between Moka and Tsukune and possibly the offical begining of a relationship while the second one will feature Thresh and Ria INSIDE the Lantern.**

**You will also meet other souls probally((Not confirmed yet)) and you may possibly find refrences to other things.**

**Dunno yet.**

**I thought about having a Hitler in the lantern.**


	8. The Night After

**Hello everyone. Here is a fluffy chapter for my fic. Next chapter will be a special chapter. Threshs lantern :D I hope you enjoy it because I will. MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

It was the next night and Tsukune was awake. Of course he was on the bed still but he was alive. His body was in bandages as the fatal damage from Ria's attack was spread as a burn over his body by Thresh, so he could live. Tsukune was bed ridden for a few days. Moka was by his side, helping him eat. Feeding him some food every now and then.

"Tsukune..?"

"Yes Moka?"

"I am sorry for bringing you here."

"Oh… it's all right. I am not angry at all. I am just happy that you are safe and I am alive. I guess having Thresh is a good thing sometimes…"

"He doesn't seem to be truly evil… he just has a job that he does with enjoyment…"

"Yea… he really isn't all that evil. He has a job that he does to survive."

"A job?"

"Well, Thresh is actually the little brother of the Devil, Mephisto. Thresh and Mephisto got into a fight because he feared Thresh's power. Thresh was actually more powerful then him. Well, the devil won by using his army against him, and in the underworld, you can be harmed by physical attacks. In the end, Thresh was killed. However, Thresh didn't want to die so easily, so he became a Specter. However, when Mephisto realized it, he placed a curse upon Thresh to be sealed within a lantern."

"I see… so he really is just cursed to live within that lantern? What if he didn't turn back?"

"From what I'm told, if he takes over the host for too long, Thresh will never return ever again and the host will die"

"Oh… I guess it all works out huh?"

"I suppose." The door opened and it revealed the red head, Kokoa.

"What do you want Kokoa…" Said Moka with a dagger glare. Kokoa looked down at the ground.

"I wanted to apologize to Tsukune and you for last night. I am sorry for trying to kill Tsukune in front of you. Please forgive me."

Moka growled but Tsukune put his bandaged hand on her shoulder. With a wince of pain, Tsukune looked at Kokoa as he sat up. "It is alright Kokoa. I am not mad, and I am sure Moka forgives you too."

"But Tsukune!" Moka tried to retort but Tsukune smiled.

"Thresh left her out of it. She doesn't seem to be evil anyway… I think she is just trying to get affection from your father…"

Moka sighed and nodded. "I do forgive you Kokoa, just don't do something like this again…" Kokoa nodded and left, only to bump into Issa. He looked down at Kokoa who ran off from his stare. Issa walked into the room and looked at the two.

"I see you are snuggling up with my daughter…" Issa said with a glare.

"Dad… Remember what Thresh told you…"

Issa put up his hand in defense. "I am not here to start something. In fact, I am here to welcome Tsukune to the family."

"Dad… What are you up to?" Moka said, glaring daggers at him. She didn't want any games from her family. Her family already tried to kill him, so she was already seeing red when she sees them.

"Tsukune isn't an ordinary human, and the fact my daughter, a vampire, isn't being harmed by the demon? I have to be glad that you are safe Moka. He is protecting you. As any father, I want my daughter to have a wonderful husband."

Tsukune spat out the water he was drinking at that. "H-Husband?"

"Dad! We aren't even dating. We are just friends."

"Really? He is protecting a friend? My, he is a very interesting human…" Issa said as he left. "Then do what you will Tsukune."

Moka looked at Tsukune with an 'I'm sorry' face. Tsukune chuckled. "H-husband huh? It really is something to think about…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I guess… Ah it's nothing. Never mind."

Moka looked outside the window, looking at the lightning bugs flashing in the distance. It looked like they were dancing around. Moka began to think about everything. _'Tsukune… he isn't like the other humans… he really is so much nicer. He even warmed my heart… perhaps he is the one meant for me… but he will die… what do I do?'_

Moka sighed and looked at Tsukune who was fast asleep already. Moka leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, curling up beside him and going to sleep. _'I will make my move tomorrow.' _

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	9. Christmas Party in the Hot Springs

**Hello everyone. Here are two chapters for Demon Host. Both are shorter then usual, but one of them is something I wanted to put in while the other is what was asked. Enjoy. **

* * *

The next day.

Tsukune was still bandaged, but he could walk. Only his chest was injured, so it wasnt too bad. He was busy walking through the castle mansion, lost. He was somewhere below the earth, in a basement. Of course, the basement was even bigger then the house itself! It was really awesome!

He passed hot springs, black smiting, torture chambers, execution rooms, and they all looked out of use. Of course the Hot Springs was still used. He reached a dead end and just said fuck it. He removed his clothes and got naked. He removed the bandages and slowly entered the hot spring water. He moaned in pleasure, feeling the hot water warm his body. Of course his chest hurt like hell, but no pain no gain. After like five minutes of pain, it subsided, and he was happy. He had his head back against the concrete, napping.

Upstairs in the bedroom was Moka. She was busy looking in the mirror, coaching herself. Today was the day she would make Tsukune hers. She had to beat that succubus and ice woman of course. Of course, she had no clue how she would make him hers. She sighed and got dressed with a low cut t-shirt and shorts, then proceeded to head out. She walked downstairs and turned into the hallway where her dad was busy reading.

"Hey Dad. Have you seen Tsukune?"

"Hmm, no I haven't."

Moka left and looked around the house for about an hour, before heading into the basement. She then noticed that the Hot Springs door was opened, so she popped in. She noticed he was sleeping, so she got naked herself and began to glide in. She would then swim over to him, sitting on his bare lap, smiling as he began to awake... She leaned in and kissed him, who of course just went wide eyed and began to squirm for a few seconds, only to realize the situation, then relax into the kiss. He held her bare body to his, kissing her lips. They were going to have a great Christmas party together, once they stopped making out and talked...

The lantern however... had its own party...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	10. The Lantern

**Here is the wanted chapter for everyone. I hope it was good for you. It isnt long, but I did do this on purpose, because of the slow deaths that follow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Inside the Lantern, while the busy pair were making out, was chaos. It looked like a dungeon, but it was always nighttime. There were torches lit, but it was a green fire.

Ria began to wake up from her nap, only to find herself naked. She was hooked, quite literally in a corner. She had fish hooks embedded in her flesh. There were two on each limb, and three on each side of her midsection. She was hearing screams nearby, so she turned her head. There was several other people here.

Hitler, Stalin, and Osama Bin Laden. They were all nude, and they were all under some form of torture or sadistic killing. _'Hitler, Stalin and Bin Laden are dead! Where the hell am I?'_

A evil laugh was heard. It was sadistic and it had a familiar tone. "Who goes there?!"

She couldn't see whoever was laughing, but she knew he/she/it was watching.

"Who are you damnit?!"

"There is life. There is death..." Thresh appeared from behind her, his sickle dragged across her back. She began to scream in pain, feeling the cold steel easily slice her flesh. "And then there is me."

"YOU?! Where am I?!"

Thresh smiled, or whatever constitutes for a smile for him, as he backed away, placing a hand on Hitler's shoulder. Hitler was crying as a large pole came from the ground, spinning around with a drill bit on the top. The drill pole entered him through the butt, stirring up his insides. Thresh chuckled. "Where are we? You are in my house my dear. Where we can play."

"Play with you?!" She cringed at the sight of Hitler, whose body was being drilled, blood spewing from his butt. "Let me go or I will kill you!"

Thresh laughed like he heard something funny. He walked over to Stalin, placing a hand on his shoulder. Stalin looked at Thresh with a look of 'Please. let me go. Have mercy!'. Of course it fell on blind eyes. Stalin began to have his flesh, torn off slowly by the hooks embedded in his body. Of course, it was only his skin being peeled off, but it was still gruesome. "Oh the eternity we shall spend together..." He said to Ria, smiling. \

"Let me go! She ripped herself off of the hooks, only to have small chunks of skin and muscle torn off from her body. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees. She got up a few seconds later and ran out of the room, passing by Osama Bin Laden. Osama was on The Cradle. It is a triangular shape piece of wood with a semi sharp metal that is on the top. Now since the Triangle has a point, its going to be somewhat short. Osama has a weight tied around his ankles, so he began to sink into the triangle, which began to slowly cut him.

Thresh smiled as Ria left. "Come back!" Thresh said in a playful tone. Ria began to run from the room, looking for a way to escape. Of course, she was just running in circles it seemed. She smiled as she found a door that appeared. She opened it only to spot several large animals outside, smiling at her with blood dripping teeth. She closed it only to feel someone behind her. It was Thresh. "Nowhere to hide..."

Ria pushed Thresh away and began running again, only to begin falling. She was falling down a deep, dark hole, only to splash in some sort of liquid. Her time within Threshs Lantern has begun... Her punishment for today?

Alkali bath... What does it do you ask? Well, imagine being burned alive only it was 100 times more slowly and 100 times more painful. Alkali is the opposite of acid, so it took alot longer for it to melt you. Your skin would go first... then it reaches the second layer... which would then cause the real fun to begin. Your nerves will overexcite, causing yourself to feel the pain 100 times more!

Thresh looked at Ria from a door over her head. He was on a ledge, which when Ria reached up, it would seem to escape her grasp. He laughed evilly. "My house, my rules."

Ria was trapped, for ETERNITY.

* * *

**Read. Review. Fuck off.**


	11. Authors Note 3

**Hello everyone. I may put this story on a backburner or something.**

**I may just even conclude it already. I can do that and it would be ok.**

**So do not hold your breath for another chapter.**

**Just letting you know**


End file.
